There are a variety of known novelty devices in which a transparent member, containing an inert gas, is energized by an energizing mechanism. However, in these known devices, the transparent member is fixedly connected to the energizing member and such connection does not facilitate easy interchangeability of a base member with a variety of different transparent members.
Wherefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a novelty device in which the energizing component is completely separate and independent of the removable transparent display containing the inert gas so that a variety of different removable transparent displays may be readily interchanged with the energizing component.
A further object of the invention is to provide an insulating member between an energizing surface of the energizing component and the removable transparent display to prevent the user of the novelty device from becoming electrocuted or injured by the energizing surface.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novelty device which is relatively easy to manufacture and completely safe to operate.
Another object of the invention is provide a novelty device in which a variety of different removable transparent displays can be energized singularly or together by a single energizing device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transparent display which can be shaped as a figurine, a stirring rod, the hands of a clock or any other desired shape suitable for containing an inert gas.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by having reference to the accompanying drawings and the following description.